When it Comes Crashing Down
by Snow Duchess
Summary: One girl can only handle so much. Takes place after the first half of the series finale. Two-shot.
1. Part 1: Ashley's POV

_Disclaimer__: I do not own South of Nowhere._

___Premise: One girl can only handle so much. Takes place right as Carmen kisses Ashley, halfway through the series finale. I originally wrote this back when the episodes were airing in France, so I'm happy I can finally post them without the whole spoiler drama. Dialogue has been tweaked with the proper English translation._

* * *

**When it Comes Crashing Down  
****Part 1**

_Ashley's POV_

I'll be the first to admit that I'm not good at handling bad situations. Sometimes, I don't exactly react in a timely manner, or a proper fashion…or at all. It's a flaw that has screwed me over on multiple occasions, so when Bangs brushed my hair back, my mind went into overdrive as to how I could avoid yet another disastrous outcome. Of course, being so focused on _thinking_ about preempting her next move, I kind of got distracted from _actually_ preempting her next move. The second her lips touched mine, though, the image of Spencer kissing JONICA entered my mind, and I flinched back instinctively. Yes, because it was just _that_ wrong. Ew.

"What was that?"

"Oh, come on." She said it like it actually made sense. "She's leaving anyway. You know you want to." After a cocky grin, she leaned back into a very not-sexy pose. "No strings. Easy."

I think my brain (and nausea) finally caught up. "Are you fucking nuts?"

"Spencer's not going to stay in L.A. forever. Not for you. She's too good for that. Too good for either of us…I won't push you, though. I'll let you decide."

The girl had the balls to put her hand on my knee. Nuh uh. That was _Spencer's_ knee. Landing platform for _Spencer's_ hand. Resting place for _Spencer's_ head. Not public property for some skanky ho thrift urchin to grope. Since a fierce glare was apparently not setting her ablaze in a fiery ball of death, I jumped to my feet and out of her reach.

"Decide what? When to throw you out of my loft? You are _so_ out of line with this."

"Am I? I know what it's like to have Spencer leave you."

"She's not leaving me."

"Yet."

I can't come up with a retort because in that moment, I hear the loft door open and close. Spencer had arrived—by my earlier request—just in time to witness the staring contest between me and her ex.

"What's going on?"

Why is it my mind goes blank at the most inopportune moments?

Bangs stood, quickly distancing herself from me, a look of contrition painted over her features. "…I'm sorry, Spencer. I know you guys are dating, but sometimes it's hard to know how to react to mixed signals."

My throat constricts as I feel a pair of blue eyes land on me. See, this would be one of those times when I don't respond in a timely fashion. Wide-eyed and verging on panic, I search Spencer's face. I can see that the wheels are turning, but I can't tell what exactly it is she's thinking.

"Can I ask you something?"

I cringed, still unable to read her expression. "…sure?"

"Did Aiden get a gender transfer? Because this is feeling very déjà vu."

A laugh escaped my lips. My tongue was still tied, but luckily my motor functions were in working condition. With quick steps, I rounded to couch to stand at her side, running a hand down her arm—a wordless reassurance that I was hers and she was mine.

I think Spencer got the message, and she turned her now hardened gaze to the other brunette. "What did you do?"

That was all I needed. With no accusing stare fixed on me, no doubt swimming in blue eyes as they pinned me in place, I felt the panic fade. "Your ex just kissed me."

Bangs was quick to deflect. "I thought that's what you wanted."

"You really think I'd lower my standards _that_ much? I'm going to have to soak my lips in battery acid now!"

"Spencer, I swear—"

"What are you doing, Carmen?" Spencer interrupted.

"I thought she—"

"The offer my dad made still stands. I think you should take it."

"I don't want to leave. _Kyla_ wants me here."

"Kyla doesn't know the truth. I can guarantee you that if either of them knew what happened, you wouldn't be here."

I switched my gaze between them, trying—and failing—to read between the lines that had so clearly been drawn. "…what truth?"

Both of them winced as if suddenly remembering I was there. Spencer looked away and stared at the wall. Bangs watched her carefully.

"Spence?" I gently tugged on her arm, and she reluctantly met my eyes. "What am I missing? What happened?"

"It was a long time ago. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Obviously, it _does_."

"Ash—"

"Tell me?"

Bangs decided to step in. "It's between me and Spencer."

"Did I ask you?" I snapped. I lowered my voice as I turned back to the blonde. "Spence, please tell me?"

"You remember the night we came to Ego?" she recalled quietly, staring at the floor.

"Vividly."

"After we left, we went to Chelsea's and got into an argument. Carmen…pushed me into a wall."

"And that's my cue to leave."

You know my problem with not acting quickly enough at certain times? This isn't one of them. As she tried to slip past us, I caught Bangs' arm and yanked her back into the living room. "You _what?_"

"Let's not blow this out of proportion."

"Out of—" I cut myself off, clenching my fists in an attempt to stay calm. "You pushed my girl?"

"She wasn't your girl."

"And _that_ makes it better? You hurt Spencer. There's no Statute of Limitations on that." Spencer gave me a strange look, and I shrugged. "What? I paid attention in history." Her brow quirked up. "Sometimes," I amended. That brow inched up a little more. "Okay, we had that really hot substitute teacher that day."

"Ah."

I turned back to Bangs. "Point being, I don't care if it was yesterday or yester…_year_. You have something to answer for." The bitch had the nerve to laugh. "I can't believe you. I let you stay here, even after all the shit you said about me. I gave you a shot at some real work instead of fifty-cent ghetto sketches on the boulevard—"

"Ah, but this was all long after the fact."

Anger nearly boiling over, I roughly grabbed her by the arms, giving her a jolt. "You think this is a joke?"

Bangs just smiled sweetly. "I told you we were a lot alike."

I hesitated, then shook myself out of it. There was no way she was going to compare me to her. "No. You want to know what the difference between you and me is?" I pointed to Spencer. "I'd _never __**ever**_ lay a finger on her."

"Well, we can't all be as perfect as the little rocker princess living the high life off of daddy's money."

My hand twitched, but I bit back any other reaction. I really didn't want to do something that Spencer would make me regret later. Well, I did _want_ to, but I was trying my hardest not to upset her.

Spencer shook her head at Bangs. "God, you're more twisted than I thought. I can't believe I thought you had changed."

Her ex cringed slightly. "I really do care about you."

"You have a pretty warped way of showing it."

"Well, I'm terribly sorry that life isn't the fairy tale you make it out to be," Bangs spat. "I just hope you're not too shocked when your knight in shining slutwear gets bored and screws you over again." She paused to consider it. "Although, you know what they say about the shy quiet ones. Maybe _that's_ what you get off on."

My fist connected with her face. No one talks to Spencer like that. I heard the blonde shout my name, but my focus was on the homeless wall-shover bitch in front of me. "Is _that_ what you were waiting for?!"

For all the pain she must have been feeling (because my hand hurt like hell), Bangs still managed to sling out the expected barb. "I'm surprised you did it yourself. But I guess you had to since your boy toy bodyguard wasn't here to do it _for_ you."

I wanted to lunge at her, catch her by the throat and strangle her, or maybe just tackle her to the floor and pound her face in, but a hand on my arm held me back.

"Ash, please stop."

I turned to meet blue eyes. "But she hurt you."

"Which is exactly why I need you to be the bigger person here."

Bangs gingerly touched the bruise forming on her jaw. "A little late for that…"

I didn't even spare her a glance, suddenly feeling drained. "Get out of my sight."

As an afterthought, I followed Bangs to the door, slamming my palm against it before she could pull it open. I hovered close to her ear. "If you _ever_ touch her again, come anywhere near her, _blink_ in her general direction in a way I don't like…I'll fuck your shit up."

The girl gave a low chuckle. "And I'm supposed to be surprised by this? Threatened and humbled? You've managed to fuck up everything you've ever touched. You did it to her once. What makes you think this time around will be any different?"

There was a moment, a tiny pause when all I did was stare. Then, foregoing further ceremony, I wrenched the door open. "…get out."

She left without another word. I locked the door behind her. Shut her and her venom of lies and truths out of my life. I had enough of my own to keep me company. I didn't need Spencer's reject to shout out my fears to the world.

Wearily, I turned to face my girl. She wanted to apologize. So did I.

I could see it in her eyes.

She could see it in mine.

Neither of us said anything, though. I just held her. Or maybe she held me. Maybe it didn't matter.

Maybe we both knew the silence wouldn't last long.

* * *

_Part 2 coming soon._


	2. Part 2: Spencer's POV

**When it Comes Crashing Down  
Part 2**

_Spencer's POV_

We both knew the silence wouldn't last long.

I was a little surprised that Ashley was the one to break it.

"You're going to Worthington…aren't you…?"

"What? Ash—"

"I saw the letter. I suppose congratulations is in order. It's a good school."

I blinked at her. "That's it?"

"What else is there to say?"

"How about, 'Gee, Spencer, it must suck to be under all that pressure with college decisions and projects and finals and graduation and family and girlfriends and ex-girlfriends and girlfriends' ex-boyfriends and God knows what else. Is there anything I can do for you?' That would be nice."

"Fine. Is there anything I can do to make it easier for you to leave me?"

I shook my head. "I can't believe you."

"What?"

"After everything we've been through, do you honestly think I would—"

"That you would what? Move on to bigger and better things?"

I looked at her—_really_ looked at her—and it hit me. "…Carmen really shook you up, didn't she?"

I could tell Ashley wasn't too keen on answering that. Before she could even try, though, Kyla burst through the door, Bangs being dragging in with her and Aiden trailing in behind.

"Ashley, can we talk?"

"No," was the immediate response.

"Did you throw Carmen out?"

"Yes."

"Did you hit her?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"For thinking that top looks good on her?"

"Ash, I'm serious."

"So am I," she muttered. "Look, do you mind? We're kind of in the middle of something here."

Personally, I was kind of grateful for the distraction, but then I noticed that Bangs was barely holding back a smirk.

"I hope you guys aren't fighting because of me."

Ashley shot her a dirty look. "I'd never give you the satisfaction."

"No. You wouldn't, would you?"

Even I caught that double meaning, and the very idea of it made me nauseous.

My girl seemed to share the sentiment. "Um, gag? Hey look! There's someone you haven't hit on yet!" She gestured emphatically towards Aiden. "Go fetch!"

Bangs looked over her shoulder at him, an eyebrow quirking up. "I'm sorry. That's _your_ rebound, not mine."

"Unless you want me to rebound your _face_, I suggest you get the fuck out of this loft."

The painter shrugged indifferently. "Can I get my stuff first?"

"I'll have it delivered to the bridge I'm sure you'll be living under."

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" Kyla interrupted.

"She doesn't live here anymore," Ashley explained, pointing at Bangs. "_That's_ what's going on."

I could see the anger seething just beneath Ashley's cold exterior, and I started to wonder if maybe I should step in. I opened my mouth to try to calm some nerves, but the door opened a second time, and Madison stormed into the loft with Ethan in tow.

Ashley threw up her hands. "Great! Just what I need."

"We have to talk," the newly arrived girl declared, blatantly ignoring everyone else.

"Glad to see you're not above running to get _Daddy_."

"I'm singing Dirty Mind."

Madison's statement was met with a scoff. "With what? Cheerbreeding moves? Please. You're a _dancer_, Duarte."

"I'm well rounded."

"I can see that," Ashley retorted with a glance to Madison's rear.

While the Latina fumed, Ethan held his hand out towards her. "Ashl—"

"No, Ethan! I was willing to work with you on this, but you're going too far. That song is not for anyone else to sing."

"All right, I'm not going to lie to you—"

"Thank god."

"—because right now, as you are, you're screwed. You're not going to get anywhere if you don't get your name out there, and you're not going to get your name out there unless you step out of the spotlight for a little while." She clenched her jaw as he went on, softening his tone. "I just want what's best for you, baby—"

"_Baby_?" she spat, for which I was thankful. "No. No, Ethan, I'm not your 'baby.' I'm not your _anything_."

"Look, Ashley, you want to make yourself known? This is how it has to be."

She had had enough. Anyone could see that, so the next words out of her mouth were hardly a surprise as she turned to walk out of the room. "Fuck you, Ethan. Fuck you, fuck your little J Lo wannabe, and fuck this whole goddamn business!"

Unwisely, Ethan moved to follow her. "Ashley—"

"Get out."

"Please, just listen—"

The girl reached her breaking point. "GET OUT!" she screamed, angrily sweeping objects off a nearby shelf. "GET OUT! ALL OF YOU, GET THE FUCK OUT!"

I could only stand dumbfounded as the loft found itself facing Ashley's wrath. More shelves were cleared off, tables were overturned, and various glass objects was thrown against walls. Amidst the destruction, I noticed only thing that was left untouched was a framed picture of the two of us.

I don't think Ashley even registered what she was doing anymore. It was painful to watch her go over the edge like that, knowing I couldn't do much to help her. We all watched in dread as she picked up her electric guitar by the neck, not hearing the pleas for her to stop and crashing it down on the granite counter in the kitchen.

Aiden physically tried to stop her, holding her by the arms and pulling her away from the pile of shards that was now her guitar. Whirling around, she wrenched out of his grasp. With a nearly incoherent scream to get off, she shoved him back a step, her hand a blur as it struck him across the face.

I almost felt bad for the guy as he stumbled back, looking more than a little hurt that she would hit him. Would I be a terrible person, though, if I said I kind of enjoyed seeing it?

I knew she would continue if allowed to, and I was getting scared that she would end up hurting herself. Before she could start the destruction all over again, I crossed the distance over to her and placed a light hand on her shoulder. Her anger seemed to sputter out as she recognized the softer touch. I turned her towards me and let her fall against me, lowering us gently to the ground as her legs gave out from under her. Curled in my arms and tucked under my chin, my girl sobbed uncontrollably.

Everyone pretty much stood in silent shock, not really knowing how to react. Bangs slipped out first, mumbling something about picking up her stuff some other time, and Ethan soon followed. Madison looked genuinely concerned and had the sense to leave with only a quiet apology. Aiden, also concerned but lacking good judgment, took a couple steps towards me and Ashley.

"Aiden, leave."

"But I—"

"Aiden, just go!" I snapped.

Kyla at least had some brains left in her and practically pulled him out the door, telling me she'd come back later to check on her sister.

As I held her in the calm that followed the storm, I felt a little guilty. Maybe I hadn't realized just how much everything had been affecting Ashley. Sure, I'd been under my share of stress, but so had she. It was just a different kind.

I almost laughed at how much we both sucked at this relationship stuff.

It took an hour of me stroking her hair and rubbing her arm for the trembling to stop. It took another two for her to uncurl from her fetal position and simply lay with her head in my lap. Her eyes remained open as she stared vacantly at the wall. Eventually, her fingers began tracing over my arm, sometimes moving up my hand to entwine briefly with my own.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" I finally asked as she grew more responsive.

"Everything's changing so fast," she whispered.

"What's changing?"

Her tone stayed quiet and subdued. "My music career is fucked up. And you're going to leave, and I'm not going to have anything left."

"Ashley." She shifted so that brown eyes looked up into my blue ones. "Ask me what I need."

She gazed at me for a prolonged moment, trying to work out in her mind what I wanted from her. "…what do you need?"

"I need you to trust me. I'm under a lot of pressure right now, and I'm stressed. And you being clingy and unsupportive isn't helping."

"But I—"

"I know you want an answer, but _I don't have it_. I just need some time to figure things out. I promise, once I do, you'll be the first to know."

With downcast eyes, she pushed herself up to sit next to me. "I'm just so afraid to lose you."

"Trust me, and you won't."

"…I love you."

"I know you do. And I love you." She nudged closer and laid her head on my shoulder. "…Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't feel my ass."

"I can feel it for you, if you want."

"Well, now I _know_ you're feeling better." I poked her in the nose, and a tiny smile peeked out. "Help me up?"

Ashley took my hands and pulled me off the floor. Standing proved difficult seeing as how both my feet were numb. She held onto me as I stumbled and limped around a bit, and I could swear she was choking back a laugh.

"Shut up. I hope you still find it funny when you're cleaning up this loft by yourself."

"You don't have to help."

"I know. But it'll go faster if I do, and I still want to snuggle before I have to go, so…"

"Well, I'm not one to turn down snuggle time."

As we began to clean up the mess she made, Ashley whined. "Ow. My hand feels like I hit a rock."

"Well, you did. You hit Aiden."

She stared blankly at me, then broke into a laugh. "Oh, right."

Huh. Well, I know I asked her to be the bigger person when it came to Bangs, but if it puts my girl in a better mood, maybe she should hit Aiden more often. I know _I_ wouldn't object.

_End._


End file.
